If You Only Knew
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Zack said some things that he regrets, but when Mel shows up at his door two weeks later at 4:03 am, the same time she left him at, is she there to forgive him or forget him? Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy Mel aka XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except the OCs, so don't sue. This is another Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my broski XxRamyfanxX. I hope this helps cheer you up, Mel. :) The song used is "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown. They own the (amazing!) song, not me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

**If You Only Knew**

**If you only knew.**

**I'm hanging by a thread.**

**The web I spin for you.**

**If you only knew.**

**I'd sacrifice my beating,**

**Heart before I'd lose you.**

**I still hold onto the letters,**

**You returned.**

**I swear I've lived and learned.**

Zack Ryder ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was sitting up in bed, the sheets pooling around his bare torso. The only light in the room came from the slivers of moonlight that had slipped past the slats of the window shades and the dim light from the alarm clock on the bedside table. Zack knew that if he glanced at the glowing red numbers they would tell him that it was 4:03 in the morning. Just like it was every time he woke up.

Zack leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed and exhaled loudly. Ever since Mel had left him two weeks ago, he'd woken up at the same time every night: 4:03 am.

The time that he'd gone too far.

**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep.**

**Without you next to me I,**

**Toss and turn like the sea.**

**If I drown tonight, bring me back to life.**

**Breathe your breath in me.**

**The only thing that I still believe in is you.**

**If you only knew.**

Mel stared back at Zack, her eyes wide and filled with shimmering tears. "You–you don't mean that," she whimpered, her voice cracking just like her heart. "You can't."

"Well, I do," Zack snapped, folding his arms over his chest and glaring coldly at her. "I'm sick of this shit, Mel. Either you love me or you don't. It's that easy."

"No it's not, Zack!" Mel cried, anger swamping the sadness inside of her. "Do you even realize how hard it was for me to get over Dolph? I thought you understood!"

"And I thought you understood that it takes two people in love to make a relationship work, and since you're obviously still in love with him then this relationship can't work," Zack growled.

"Maybe you're right," Mel whispered, turning her head away to hide the hurt that had filled her face. "Maybe it can't work." With that, she gathered up her things and announced that she was going to go stay in her friend Mikaela's room.

Zack hadn't even tried to stop her from leaving.

**If you only knew.**

**How many times I counted,**

**All the words that went wrong.**

**If you only knew.**

**How I refuse to let you go,**

**Even when you're gone.**

**I don't regret any days I spent.**

**Nights we shared.**

**Or letters that I sent.**

A soft knock on the door made him jolt and open his eyes. The memory of that fateful night faded away until he was alone in his room once more, and he pulled himself reluctantly out of bed and staggered over to the door. He turned the knob and flung it open, intending to snap at whoever was on the other side.

But the words died in his throat when he saw Mel standing there, her brown hair up in a ponytail and her eyes soft.

"Hi, Zack," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

Zack was speechless for a moment; she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Then he shook himself and said, "Yeah, of course." He stood back and held the door open for her. As she slipped past him, he caught a whiff of her familiar scent and closed his eyes as bliss washed over him.

God, he'd missed her.

After Mel had taken off her jacket and was perched on the edge of the bed, Zack halted in front of her and gazed down at her, just taking her in. She was gorgeous.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here," Mel began.

"No," Zack cut her off. "I'm not. I'm just happy that you're sitting here right now. I've missed you, Mel. A lot. And I'm sorry for being such an ass. I wasn't there for you and I regret saying all those nasty things. I still love you."

Mel's face broke into a smile, and she stood up and walked up to him. "Well, that's good," she murmured, her face inches from his, "because I was just about to tell you the same thing. I'm sorry for not loving you like you deserve to be loved, Zack. But being away from you made me realize just how much I need you. And I'm ready to commit fully to our relationship. I love you, Zack."

Zack took her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Happiness buzzed through him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him.

That was what he'd wanted to hear all along.

**It's 4:03 and I can't sleep.**

**Without you next to me I,**

**Toss and turn like the sea.**

**If I drown tonight, bring me back to life.**

**Breathe your breath in me.**

**The only thing that I still believe in is you.**

**Believe in is you.**

**I still believe in you.**

**Oh, if you only knew.**

**END**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, buddy! Thank you for all of the awesome fics you write for me! :)**


End file.
